<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Blue Belly Blossoms by Ozzie19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093802">Cherry Blue Belly Blossoms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzie19/pseuds/Ozzie19'>Ozzie19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Romance, Stuffing, Transformation, Weight Gain, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzie19/pseuds/Ozzie19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura and Hinata go on a mission, and wind up bigger than they ever had imagined! And why not have a little fun with it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Sakura Haruno/Hinata Hyuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry Blue Belly Blossoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruno Sakura gave a out a sigh as she trudged up the Hokage Tower. Naruto and Kakashi were away off training god know where, leaving the pinkette to her lonesome.</p><p>Thankfully Tsunade, the Hokage of Leaf Village, had requested her presence. Hopefully it would be mission of some kind.</p><p>As Sakura walked past the secretary and into the Hokage's office, she noticed she wasn't alone.</p><p>"Oh! Hey Hinata-san!" Hyuga Hinata, who was on the coach, turned towards her and gave a smile.</p><p>"Sakura-san! Good morning!" Sakura took a seat next to the brunette.</p><p>"I'm glad you two have made it," said Tsunade, sitting in her desk. "I have a mission for the two of you. It's an investigation of an odd abandoned factory in western Fire Country."</p><p>"An abandoned factory?" Asked Sakura. "Shouldn't these type of missions be for genins though?"</p><p>"The mission is labeled as a C-Rank, due to the possibility of combatants. We had reports that a factory that was abandoned two years ago has started up recently, but the weirdest thing is…" Tsunade paused, having her eyes close. Then she reopened them. "The factory has no occupants manning it. The machines are working on their own."</p><p>"Who reported this?" Asked the pinkette.</p><p>"A caravan of merchants traveling from Water Country. Sakura, Hinata," The two girls stood at attention. "Your mission is to investigate why this factory is operating on it's own, and the factory is about twenty kilometers east from the village near the town of Gendai. If it is the work of Missing Nin the mission rank will be raised by C-Rank to B-Rank. Because of this, you two will be given B-Rank pay. Here are the directions." Tsunade got out a scroll and placed it on her desk. The Hyuga stood up and walked over to the desk and picked up the rolled up parchment.</p><p>"You two will leave tonight so if I were you, I'd get in a heavy nap to make sure you're awake for the trek. That is all."</p><p>"Yes Hokage-sama!" The two girls bowed and about faced, leaving the office.</p><p>"Hey Hinata, what do you think is powering the factory?" The Hyuga shrugged at the pinkette's question.</p><p>"Beats me. Wanna get something for lunch?"</p><p>"Sure!" The two girls then left the tower and jumped over the rooftops across the Leaf Village, and eventually they reached a BBQ diner. As the two landed and walked inside, they also noticed the members of Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji talking over a dinner.</p><p>"I wonder what they are talking about…." Pondered Sakura. The Hyuga shrugged as the two walked past, the two of them saying their hellos to Team 10 and finding their own table and looked at their menus.</p><p>"I don't see why your panties are in a knot Choji," muttered Shikamaru, as he picked at his meatballs.</p><p>"I lost them you guys! I lost my special food pills!" Said the worried Akimichi.</p><p>"Special food pills? What makes them special?" Asked Ino.</p><p>"They have a unique-" Sakura and Hinata's attention was turned to the waiter who arrived before them.</p><p>"Can I get a chicken Cesaer Saland?" Asked Sakura.</p><p>"Um…can I get the pasta?" Asked the Hyuga. The waiter nodded and took the girl's menus.</p><p>"So they look like that huh? And where did you last set them down?" Asked Ino.</p><p>"Around the bathroom…" Sulked Choji. Soon enough, the food was here for the girls.</p><p>"Oh hey, there's a meatball on my pasta," said Hinata happily.</p><p>"And a pretty nice spherical chicken as well," commented Sakura. And both girls placed their forks into the spheres of meat.</p><p>"And what did they look like again?" Asked Ino.</p><p>"Well…" Choji paused. Sakura and Hinata took the balls of meat into their mouths and chewed.</p><p>'Oh my, this meat is so good…' thought Hinata.</p><p>'Wow…what a chicken piece…they sure know how to make them…'</p><p>Before long, the two girls finished their meal rather quickly and paid the bill, walking out of the diner.</p><p>"You know…I feel very energized, don't you Hinata-san?" Asked Sakura.</p><p>"Yes I do and…I also feel hungry…"</p><p>"Well I say we get a head start and head to the factory and see what's going on near Gendai. I think we could head there without some nap. Besides, it's only twenty clicks, we can make it there and back in time for dinner!"</p><p>"Well…if you insist Sakura-san…" And Sakura leapt upwards towards the rooftops, the Hyuga following close behind her.</p><p>Several hours later, the girls landed on the ground, after a long trek of tree-hopping. Both girls had looks of hunger on their faces.</p><p>"I knew we should have ate something…" Groaned Sakura, her hand on her slim stomach. She heard a growl emenate from her insides.</p><p>"Me too…And we snacked on the rations on our way here…" Murmured Hinata, both of her hands on her stomach. She heard it cry for food.</p><p>"Ohh…."</p><p>"Hang in there Hinata-san. I'm sure there's-what's that?" Said Sakura as she pointed forward. Hinata looked in her direction.</p><p>True enough, ahead of them was what appears to be a building, or a warehouse to be in fact. They could even hear…</p><p>"Machinery?" Pondered Hinata.</p><p>"Hey…this could be the factory! Look!" Sakura pointed up, and there was white streams of smoke over above the two story building.</p><p>"Well…we are here…" Said the Hyuga. The two ninjas ran forward towards the building, and easily hopping the fence in between, and running up to the door. They both got on opposing sides, and Sakura got out a smoke bomb.</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>Hinata activated her Byakugan and inspected the building.</p><p>"Wait Sakura-san…it looks like no one is there…" True enough, Hinata saw that the machinery inside the warehouse was working, but there was no people present at all.</p><p>But she did see on the machinery what looked like seal tags.</p><p>"Hey Sakura-san, I think I can what's causing the factory to go haywire," said the Hyuga.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"It looks like seal tags…and I can see chakra flowing into the machinery and giving it power…What a unique sealing jutsu," toned the brunette.</p><p>"Well, we made it this far. Let's go inside to look around some more." Hinata nodded at Sakura's suggestion and the two hopped over the fence and ran towards the door. Hinata casually opened the door, her Byakugan allowing her to see no foes. As the two walked inside, they got a better view of the interior of the factory.</p><p>The smell of flour was in the air, and the floor was matted with the white food ingredient, and up head Sakura could see some sort of giant pan and an odd motor swirling in and out. Sakura and Hinata lept up to get a better look and stood on the rim and looked down, and saw what seemed like…</p><p>"A mix of some kind?" Pondered Hinata. Sakura knelt down and dabbed her finger, getting a bit of the yellow mix onto her finger and took a lick. Then licked her finger clean, smacking her lips several times.</p><p>"Cake mix…" Sakura said. Hinata took a pinky dip and tasted the cake mix.</p><p>"Oh my! It's yellow cake! And it's…" She took another dab, this time with two fingers to get more of the bater. "Pretty tasty…"</p><p>The pinkette shared her friend's sentiments, if her taking more finger dips and more cake batter into her lips was of any indication.</p><p>"You can say that again!" Said Sakura. Soon, the girls wanted to eat more of this cake mix, and even so far as to take handfuls to their mouths, some mix splattering onto their shirts. Sakura's eyes wandered the factory, the fact that its running without manpower but soley on seal power? It made the chunin-</p><p>"Yummy~" Moaned Sakura, smacking her lips as she took in more batter, and she felt her stomach getting tighter as well, but ignored it.</p><p>Soon the girls have snacked through a foot deep of the wide vat of batter, and both felt discomfort around their waists. This caused them to stop their feeding and they lept down to the ground.</p><p>"Ooh…I think I have a tummy ache…" Moaned Hinata as she took a seat on a nearby chair. She undid her jacket and a taught and stuffed tummy poked thorugh her blue pants. Sakura took a seat close to her and also rubbed her stomach.</p><p>"You and me both sister," groaned Sakura. Her hands glowed green as she attempted to relieve some of her stomach pain. Suddenly, the two shinobi heard loud machinery activate and the duo turned towards the source of the sound.</p><p>The lare vat they were snacking from was being lifted up by a giant pair of tongs and is being carried off somewhere over the other machinery.</p><p>"Stop that pot!" Yelled Sakura as she got up and started to run towards the suspended pot, her green glowing hand still in the works of settling down her upset tummy. Hinata was truding behind her.</p><p>"Wait for me! Ohh…"</p><p>Sakura weaved through the machines, her one arm puming as she ran. And she suddenly seethed at her breath.</p><p>"Side-pain, side-pain!" Groaned Sakura, now using her other arm to heal the side-ache plaguing her. She slowed down to a trot, and Hinata was trotting behind her.</p><p>As they reached the other end of the factory, they finally found the location of where the suspended pot of cake mix was going into.</p><p>A giant pan, about 30 feet long and 14 feet wide, already filled with cake mix. The giant tongs then turned the pot, and the vat of yellow cake batter oozed below, adding into the thick slop that would become a common pastry at high temperatures.</p><p>"Wow…a giant cake!" Said Sakura. Hinata finally caught up and took stock of the giant pan. Behind the pan it looked like a giant oven, as the heat distorting the air near the giant black ovean was of any indication.</p><p>Soon enough, another pair of giant tongs whirred down from the ceiling and grabbed the giant pre-cake and placed it in the oven and shut the door. A timer of 30 minutes appeared.</p><p>"Great! In half hour we may see a world record cake!" Said Sakura with enthusiasm. Hinata gave a smile.</p><p>"If the factory can bake the cake. Think they could decorate it too?"</p><p>"Only one way to find out, and that's through waiting I guess." Sakura eyed Hinata, the latter having her hand massage her taut tummy.</p><p>"Here Hinata-san," Sakura placed her hand on the Hyuga's midsection, causing the brunette to blush and give a "meep!"</p><p>"S-S-Sakura-san! What are-" The pinkette's hand glowed green and Hinata felt soothed and relaxed.</p><p>"Relax Hinata-san, my medical jutsu can help relieve your stomach ache," said the pinkette with a smile. "Besides, after we see the largest cake get made, we'll head back to the village, make our report and work away those calories huh!"</p><p>"U-U-uh sure! Sure thing Sakura-san!" Meepishly said the Hyuga. Sakura gave a nod and continued to help relieve her and Hinata's stomach aches over the 30 minutes. The pink-haired chunin would occasionally rub Hinata's slightly taut stomach, and Hinata's eyes would travel the lengths of Sakura's legs.</p><p>"S-Sakura-san…it feels so good when you r-r-rub my tummy like that," murmured Hinata nervously.</p><p>"Do you feel any better at all? Your stomach seems to have stopped gurgling, so hopefully you won't get a bad case of indigestion," smiled the pinkette. Hinata blushed a little.</p><p>"S-Sakura-san…"</p><p>Then all of a sudden, both girls jumped at the song of a ding. They turned right and saw what looked like some sort of clock, both hands were at the 12.</p><p>"Is that the timer?" Asked the pinkette.</p><p>"I think so," replied the bluenette.</p><p>Then the oven door opened, and a scent entered the nostrils of the two girls.</p><p>"Cake…" said both girls at once, as if in a trance. Then all of a sudden, a giant yellow cake, easily the size of a house flew out and landed on top of the mesmerized girls.</p><p>"Wah!"</p><p>"Ooof!"</p><p>And the two girls were trapped by a warm and fluffy giant pastry that was a yellow cake. They heard machinery and something squirting out, and it appeared to be adding on weight to the desert.</p><p>"Sakura-san! It's getting heavy!"</p><p>"Quick! Use Kaiten to shed away the cake!"</p><p>"I-I used up all of my chakra on the ride here and my Byakugan!"</p><p>"Cripes and I used up a lot to heal your sore-" As Sakura was talking, her lips made contact with the cake.</p><p>"Wow…this cake is good…" She said. Suddenly, a light bulb popped up in her head.</p><p>"Hey Hinata!" Yelled out Sakura.</p><p>"Y-yes?"</p><p>"Eat through the cake! That's our only chance!" And Sakura's mouth went to work, eating away at the cake citting on top of her.</p><p>"A-Are you sure?" Asked Hinata. Sakura swallowed the tasty yellow pastry.</p><p>"Yes! Eat it now our we'll be crushed by whatever the thing is adding onto the cake!"</p><p>"O-Okay!"</p><p>And so, the two girls, for over two hours, ate away at the giant fluffy yellow cake, which had grown up to over a meter and a half in height, in addition to the addition of a white frosting and fruits that were placed on top by the machine.</p><p>While the girls were originally content with eating their way out alone, they were addicted by the taste in the cake and everything on it, and they ate and they ate and they ate…</p><p>And after eating for over three hours, the girls sat back to back, large and fat, with all the food being digested right away for some odd reason</p><p>First, Sakura's breasts had enlarged greatly, now three times the size of her head and rested great large belly. It cut into her red shirt, which generated a great amount of cleavage. Her breast fat spilled over her shirt her shirt looked to be at the end of it's poor life, as it has shrunk to the point of being her bra.</p><p>Her belly was the largest part of her, it supporting her large mammaries and having an outie of a belly button. It seemed as if she ate two whole people, yet was full of cake and frosting and fruit, converted to fat thanks to accidentally eating an Akimichi food pill. It rolled over onto her thick and fat thighs, which her skirt burst open and revealed her pink laced panties, now more like a thong due to her wide and flesh filled rump. Her arms were flabby and full of jiggly flesh. Basically, Sakura was an apple-shaped kunoichi, with a set of breasts that would make her sensei envious along with soft fat face and a light double chin. Her weight would be at about 400 pounds or so.</p><p>For the Hyuga, Hinata's pants and jacket remained in tact surprisingly, as the calories of the cake were transformed into fat thanks to the Akimichi food pill she, like Sakura, accidentally ate. Her jacket rose quite a bit over her belly, which wasn't as big as Sakura's but rather large and round, resting nicely on her legs, and revealed a good amount of fleshy breast fat for cleavage, although it wasn't as big as her pink haired friend. But rather, her largest asset of her is her lower body. Her fat ass is aboout the size of a two tree trunks stuffed together, and her thighs were always rubbing against her. Her fat legs gave her some height as she was sitting down, back to back with her large fellow chunin. With all of the fat Hinata has, she must have weighed around 380 pounds, a good bit lighter than Sakura, but still rather massive.</p><p>"Oh god...how in the world...did we end up so big..." moaned Sakura. She placed her hand on her knee and aimed to sit right up right. She managed to stand up, but had her arms stick out to mantain balance.</p><p>"I-I dunno...could the factory have some sort of jutsu?" Pondered the Hyuga. Sakura held out her hand and the bluenette accepted, and she rose to her feet and wobbled a little.</p><p>"Oh my...I'm quite heavy. IT's hard to keep balance!" Commented Hinata.</p><p>Then Sakura got an idea.</p><p>"Quite heavy indeed. And in addition," she wrapped her arm around Hinata's shoulders, taking the girl by surprise. "And quite hot as well~."</p><p>And with a loud smoosh and a fwump, her belly collided with Hinata's own gut.</p><p>"Wha! S-S-Sakura-san!" Sakura brought her large breasts into Hinata's own, their fat fleshy cleavage spilling out of their shirt and jacket. Sakura had a hand on her large tummy as Hinata had her hands up in surprise and was blushing.</p><p>"Well, we're both fat already, and it may take decades to work off so," She smiled. "Why not enjoy it?"</p><p>And the pinkette clashed her lips in with the bluenette taking her by surprise. Hinata tried to resist, but she could fall onto her large fat ass and Sakura fell onto of her, bread crumbs and frosting all around them.</p><p>And Hinata felt good, really good, as Sakura's hands ran all over her body and under her jacket. Soon, Hinata was returning to what Sakura was giving unto her. Gripping, grabbing, molesting, pinching, massaging. All of her fat flesh, and the two fat chunin made love and more love.</p><p>And the factory STILL hasn't been shut down...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A thing I wrote years ago. Unfortunately the art I had for this has disappeared too. Hope you all enjoyed regardless.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>